Dakimakura
by Usako92
Summary: 413 días... ¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantará Gray sin declararse a Juvia? Gracias a la dakimakura... al menos una solitaria y fogosa noche más. Gruvia OneShot.


_**Dakimakura**_

Gray caminaba alterado por las oscuras calles de Magnolia. No sabía cómo ocultar aquella enorme _dakimakura_ que Juvia le había regalado, es más, ni siquiera sabía por qué la había aceptado, ahora que lo pensaba bien, le parecía absurdo haber rechazado la bufanda y haber aceptado sin más aquello, a pesar de las razones aparentemente de peso que le habían llevado a ello.

Había sido un día de lo más extraño para él, aún era incapaz de poner en orden todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que pasaban por su cabeza. Se había sentido anormalmente arrepentido de haber rechazado a Juvia, algo que había hecho incontables veces en el pasado, y aunque había rechazado su regalo en un día especial para él como era el aniversario de la muerte de Ul, en su interior sentía que eso había sido una burda escusa y que lo que había hecho no era correcto. Esa misma mañana le había pedido perdón a Juvia por su comportamiento, pero eso no era suficiente para calmar la agitación de su corazón, había más, muchas más cosas que poner en orden y de las cuales era cada vez más consciente.

¿Qué había sido esa sensación cálida tan reconfortante y a la vez extraña para un mago de hielo, una persona para la que el frío es más cómodo que cualquier acogedora bufanda? ¿Y su bobalicona sonrisa hacia la nada? Y lo que era peor ¿Sus mejillas rojas y encendidas como el fuego de Natsu? Demasiadas sensaciones y pocas respuestas asimilables para alguien como él.

Intentaba mantener doblada la almohada de manera que ningún transeúnte pudiera observar la imagen que en el interior se encontraba. Demonios, se había esmerado en sus regalos tanto como siempre, así que una almohada con una imagen a tamaño real de Juvia era algo difícil de ocultar. Le avergonzaba la idea de que alguien pudiera verle con ese tipo de objetos, aunque mientras más lo pensaba más se percataba que también le molestaba el hecho de que cualquiera pudiera ver a la tímida y exuberante Juvia de la imagen, y por lo tanto comenzara a fantasear suciamente con ella. Eso verdaderamente le hastiaba, le ponía de malhumor, lo que le hacía agarrar la _dakimakura_ con más ahínco y acelerar su paso para llegar a su casa.

Más que ordenar sus sentimientos durante el camino, los había enmarañado con nuevas sensaciones despertadas de sus reflexiones y la maraña surgida de todo ello lo había atrapado haciéndolo caer por una cuesta de manera desenfrenada y sin intención de parar. Era una sensación amarga que le llevaba al punto del enfado, así que decidió darse una fría ducha para ver si de esa manera se desechaba de todas esas emociones aunque no hubiera logrado ponerles etiquetas. Lo que más le interesaba era despejar su mente y simplemente descansar por un rato.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró directamente a su cuarto. Tiró la _dakimakura _de Juvia a la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Adoraba esa sensación en la que su cuerpo se despojaba de capas y capas de tela para quedar simplemente al descubierto. Dejó el abrigo sobre una de las sillas de su cuarto, y a medida que se dirigía hacia el baño se iba quitando el resto de su ropa. Caminaba lentamente mientras se quitaba su camiseta y la tiraba al suelo, dejando al descubierto su fibroso torso, junto con su insignia del gremio y su cicatriz. Estiró sus brazos a la misma vez que bostezaba y se paró en seco para desabrochar su cinturón. Quitó cuidadosamente la hebilla y corrió el cuero hasta dejarlo completamente suelto para tirarlo al suelo, lo mismo con su camiseta. A medida que andaba, el pantalón, que le quedaba un poco grande, se deslizaba poco a poco por sus estrechas caderas, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, que se marcaba como una segunda piel a su trasero.

Abrió la puerta del baño y giró el grifo de la ducha para que el agua corriera hasta salir completamente helada. Se sentó en un pequeño banco y comenzó a quitarse las prendas de su parte inferior. Desató las botas y las apartó con dejadez en una esquina, para seguidamente levantarse y desabrocharse el pantalón. Corrió la cremallera y lo dejó caer hasta el suelo, sacó sus piernas, y se dirigió a la ducha para tocar el agua. Aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente fría, así que se apartó para terminar de quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba, su ropa interior. Era de color azul oscuro, como su pelo, y se pegaba completamente a su persona, señalando cada curva de su cuerpo, de su trasero, de su miembro. Introdujo instintivamente su mano derecha en el interior de su bóxer y agarró a este último, que se encontraba en ese momento lánguido, dormido. Lo apretó con fuerza y lanzó un breve gemido, casi como un gruñido, alzó su rostro hacia el techo y cerró sus ojos. Aunque intentaba apartar cualquier pensamiento de su mente, pareciera que Juvia se había encargado especialmente de acomodarse en aquel lugar, pues siempre era la primera persona que se venía a su cabeza, y lo peor de todo, en esas situaciones, lo hacía siempre _crecer._

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar sacarla de allí y seguidamente terminó de desnudarse al completo. Se introdujo bajo el agua helada que salía de su ducha, empapando todo su cuerpo. Esa sensación, que hubiera sido como espadas afiladas clavándose en todo el cuerpo para una persona normal, agradaba a Gray y le hacía desconectar. Comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo al igual que su pelo con rítmicos movimientos, sin dejar un atisbo por el cual pasar. Mientras lo hacía, el agua cristalina dejaba de nuevo al descubierto sus trabajados y marcados músculos.

Era difícil no pensar en ella cuando precisamente su esencia corría por su piel, desnudándole del jabón de la misma manera que ella lo haría si tuviera opción con su ropa. El agua que en ese momento limpiaba su cuerpo se comportaba de manera similar al agua de Juvia, que poco a poco lo iba desarmando, dejando al descubierto cada vez más la esencia de su ser, sus más guardados sentimientos. Repentinamente, Gray cerró el paso del agua y salió aún molesto de la ducha en busca de una toalla.

Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, ¿Es que no había más personas en las que pensar que Juvia? Todo le recordaba a ella, y mientras más intentaba sacarla de su cabeza más la recordaba. Cogió una toalla blanca y se secó el rostro y el torso para justo después enrollarla a la cintura, pero se percató de la extraña posición que adoptó. Un abultamiento hacía que la toalla se abriera y adquiriera una posición extraña, y todo porque de nuevo le había vuelto a _crecer_ por culpa de todos sus pensamientos, y es que si imaginas que una sugerente Juvia te retira la ropa pieza por pieza, tela a tela como inercia a todos pensamientos, esa es la única salida.

Se llevó las manos a su miembro, avergonzado de nuevo por no haber podido controlar ni su mente ni su cuerpo. A ese paso se veía un día de estos en su cama con Juvia llegando al límite de todas sus fantasías. Caminó hasta su cuarto, dejó caer la toalla en el suelo y justo después se dejó caer a él mismo sobre su cama, con toda la intención de dormir largo y tendido aunque fuera en esa posición. Pasó unos segundos tumbado boca abajo, pero la falta de respiración le hizo levantar la cabeza impulsivamente para tomar aire y así poder tranquilizar su respiración, pero le sucedió todo lo contrario.

-¿Ju-ju-ju-ju-ju-ju-JUVIAAA? ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ EN MI CASA?-

Los ojos de Gray se salían de sus órbitas mientras miraba el tímido y provocativo rostro de la chica. Se incorporó sobresaltado, y se percató de que esa no era Juvia, al menos no la real, sino la _dakimakura_ que le había regalado. Su situación era pintoresca, la enorme almohada a tamaño real se encontraba sobre su cama, y él, completamente desnudo y excitado sobre ella como si de la Juvia real se tratase, acorralándola por completo.

Parecía que la situación estaba hecha precisamente para esa imagen. Un lascivo Gray completamente duro y desnudo al que sólo le apetece pasar un buen rato rodea a una tímida Juvia que se ha quedado en ropa interior para que le ayude a aliviar toda la tensión acumulada en su miembro. ¿Es que Juvia se había tomado la fotografía así a conciencia?

Ese pensamiento, que debiera alejarlo de la _dakimakura _en realidad hacía todo lo contrario, lo hacía fantasear más y más sobre aquella hipotética situación. Completamente excitado se situó sobre la imagen de la chica, cerró sus ojos y dejó volar a su imaginación.

Las mejillas de Juvia se encontraban tornadas en un rojo intenso y sus ojos vidriosos eran incapaces de mirar a los suyos. Se encontraba profundamente avergonzada por llevar tan poca ropa puesta, y Gray podía notarlo en sus constantes movimientos, en los que intentaba desesperadamente tapar su voluptuoso cuerpo. Tragó saliva mientras continuaba mirándola expectante, esperando alguna acción por su parte que le invitara a continuar con sus acciones.

-A…ah… G-gr-gray…sama- Gemía la chica débilmente mientras se aventuraba a mirar su rostro- J-ju-juvia desea esto desde el momento en el que conoció a Gray-sama… Juvia siempre ha querido que Gray-sama sea… el primero- continuó la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, apretándolo y resaltándolo aún más si podía a los ojos de Gray.

El mago de hielo se levantó sobresaltado por el poder de su imaginación y comenzó a corretear por toda la habitación. Era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos en todos los sentidos, y una sensación abrumadora le dominaba. Una parte de su cuerpo deseaba seguir fantaseando con aquello para poder aliviar la dureza de su miembro, que era más que evidente en ese momento, pero por otro lado, la parte de su yo más _tsundere_ se negaba en rotundo a caer ante los encantos de Juvia. Se paró en seco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando miró de nuevo la _Dakimakura_.

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para decidirse, para tomar de una vez por todas una decisión. Era evidente que cada vez se le hacía más difícil rechazar a Juvia, que en una de esas terminaría entregándose completamente a ella y aún no estaba preparado debido a la abrumadora y absorbente personalidad de la chica. Se dijo a sí mismo que para seguir resistiendo a la tentación que ella siempre dejaba caer sobre él, necesitaba precisamente de acciones completamente secretas y personales que le aportaran relajación y satisfacción, además de placer, acciones como la que estaba a punto de realizar.

Volvió de nuevo a su cama y se situó de rodillas sobre la almohada, dejando la imagen de Juvia entre sus piernas. Suspiró profundamente, completamente concienciado de lo que iba a hacer y cerró sus ojos para justo después dejarse llevar. Alzó su mano derecha y la posó sobre su duro miembro. Comenzó a frotarlo lentamente, centrándose en toda su longitud por igual. Su muñeca se movía acompasadamente de arriba hacia abajo, friccionando desde la base del tronco hasta la parte más extrema de su glande. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y al ver su tímida imagen su imaginación corrió de nuevo.

Bajo él la chica se estremecía por completo. En el silencio de la habitación, su agitada respiración era lo único que se percibía. Le avergonzaba estar tan excitada, y hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus ojos llorosos y sus labios húmedos, entreabiertos e inquietos. Intentaba tapar su pecho que era incapaz de ser sostenido por la pequeña tela, y sobre todo sus señalados y erectos pezones. Del mismo modo, sus piernas estaban inquietas, juntas casi selladas, intentando ocultar lo que en su interior se hallaba, su sexo, tan húmedo que el líquido transparente y viscoso podía notarse como se deslizaba en el interior de sus muslos. Su cálido aliento caía directamente sobre el rostro de la chica, lo que la hacía intimidarse mucho más.

Dominaba esa situación y lo sabía. Ella se estaba entregando completamente a él, todo su cuerpo y su alma, sabía que tenía toda la libertad para hacer con ella lo que quisiera y eso le excitaba. Agarró sus muñecas y tiró de ellas hacia ambos lados, separándolas de su cuerpo. Aquel impulsivo movimiento la hizo alterarse y forcejar, arquear su espalda, por lo que sus pechos comenzaron a botar al mismo ritmo que movía su cuerpo. Gray se deslizó sobre ella y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, intentando fundir ambas pieles para poder sentir como uno solo. La presión de sus senos contra su torso, sus piernas ahora abiertas y separadas y su embriagador olor pedían a gritos al mago de hielo poseerla por completo y consumar todos sus deseos. Comenzó a devorar su cuello con lentitud, primero pequeños mordiscos detrás de su oreja para ir bajando poco a poco hasta su escote. Lamía cada milímetro de piel para justo después soplar sobre ella y erizar todos y cada uno de los vellos de la chica, cuyo cuerpo respondía exponencialmente a todas esas acciones. Sus pezones cada vez se encontraban más y más erectos, completamente señalados en esa ceñida tela, y eran la presa perfecta para la boca ansiosa del mago.

Soltó sus muñecas y separó bruscamente la tela, dejando a la vista sus abundantes y desbordantes senos. Gray tomó a la chica de la espalda y la levantó de la cama, dejándola de rodillas sobre ella. Con su otra mano, agarró uno de sus pechos y lo apretó y amasó mientras despertaba agudos gemidos de placer de la garganta de Juvia. Su rostro daba aún más signos de excitación, era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos y sostenerle la mirada y sus labios estaban tan húmedos que un pequeño hilo de saliva podía verse correr por la comisura. Mientras seguía centrado en sus pechos, llevó sus labios hacia los de ella, primero bebió de su saliva, para seguidamente introducir su lengua tan profundamente como sus acciones permitían. Aquel beso los unió por completo, Gray la poseía por completo, la dominaba y guiaba por todas sus perversas acciones.

Su imaginación era desbordante, seguro que debido a todas las sensaciones y deseos guardados con tanto recelo en su interior, y esa almohada había sido el detonante para dejar salir todo aquello, y la consecuencia, la mayor erección de su vida. Necesitaba seguir imaginando y soñando despierto para poder aliviar la tensión sexual acumulada en todos sus encuentros. Seguía moviendo su muñeca con su mano bien apretada sobre su miembro. Había alcanzado su tamaño máximo, la sangre se agolpaba señalando todas sus venas que parecían estar a punto de explotar latido tras latido. Leves latigazos de placer comenzaban a invadir su mente, mayores mientras más aumentaba sus movimientos. Su miembro comenzaba a lubricar abundantemente, cristalinas gotas caían desde la punta de su glande mojando toda su extensión, para desaparecer con el incesante movimiento de su mano.

Separó sus labios de los de ella y los rodo por su piel hasta llegar a su cuello de nuevo. No tenía suficiente con aquello, necesitaba ahondar más en su experiencia y en el cuerpo de la chica. Bajó una de sus manos hasta la última prenda de ropa que la dejaba completamente desnuda. Acarició su vientre con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente mientras se deslizaba hacia el interior de sus piernas. Introdujo su mano bajo la ropa interior de la chica, y lentamente exploró la zona. Su acción la hizo retraerse y contraerse, debido a su timidez. De nuevo, el chico comenzó a besarla de manera ansiosa pero dulce, posesiva pero cálida, lo que la hizo relajarse de nuevo, destensar sus piernas. Siguió con su tanteo, adentrándose cada vez más entre sus muslos. La zona estaba húmeda y completamente empapada, lo que denotaba la más que evidente excitación de Juvia. El chico paso sus dedos por toda la mojada extensión y despertó un agudo gemido a la chica. Separó sus labios con los dedos y frotó su clítoris en círculos. Lo pulsó y restregó cada vez a mayor velocidad. La chica se retorcía bajo sus dedos, tensaba sus piernas, arqueaba su espalda y gemía con fogosidad.

Con la misma velocidad se masturbaba. El placer de hacer frotar su miembro recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, y lo hacía torcerse y tumbarse contra la _dakimakura _de Juvia. Su gran miembro parecía a punto de estallar, se encontraba incandescente y mojado. El mago de hielo lo apretaba fuertemente con sus manos y lo sacudía hacia los lados. Estaba tan duro que al soltarlo rebotaba de un lado hacia otro hasta terminar firme y estoico, esperando a una nueva y más salvaje sacudida.

Pasó su lengua lamiendo la piel entre sus senos, acarició su vientre y llevó sus manos hasta sus piernas, agarrándolas con fuerza separándolas al máximo. Alzó su rostro y miró lascivamente a la chica. Lamió sus labios y bajó su cabeza hasta introducirla entre sus piernas. Bebió todo el fluido hasta llenar su boca, para justo después hacerlo correr por el interior de su garganta. Apretaba sus labios con fuerza contra ella, succionaba su clítoris, lamía incluso mordisqueaba. Los fuertes gemidos inundaban el aire, gemidos mezclados con fogosidad y timidez. Apretaba tan fuertemente sus piernas que dañaba su piel, enrojeciéndola y amoratándola levemente. El tacto contra su lengua era suave y resbaladizo, a la vez que caliente y pegajoso. Le gustaba lamer esa zona intensamente hasta apenas sentir su mandíbula, sólo un leve cosquilleo. Si seguía a ese ritmo y el orgasmo de Juvia no tardaría en llegar, y no había imaginado que fuese a ser de esa manera. Separó su rostro del interior de los muslos y quedó de rodillas frente a ella. Sus labios estaban empapados, y el líquido corría por su barbilla deslizándose incluso por su cuello. Pasó rápidamente el dorso de su mano izquierda y secó la parte inferior de su rostro, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista del consumido cuerpo de Juvia. Desnuda, sudada y ruborizada, estaba totalmente a merced del mago, y deseaba y ansiaba que pasara a la verdadera acción para poder deshacerse totalmente en el placer.

Agarró de nuevo sus muslos y la atrajo hacia él, arrastrándola por la superficie de su cama. Encajó sus piernas en la cadera de la chica y rozó su sexo con la punta de su miembro. El leve tintineo de sus caderas rozaba constantemente sus partes más erógenas, impacientándoles.

-Gray-sama… e-es la primera vez de Juvia… por favor, trátame bien- dijo inesperadamente la chica mientras acariciaba tierna y nerviosamente la mejilla de su compañero.

De nuevo se fundieron en un profundo beso. Gray se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y la agarró de la cintura levantándola, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Volvió a posicionarse justo a la entrada de su sexo, y esta vez no lo pensó dos veces y la penetró con lentitud. Aunque ansiaba aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, al igual que la intensidad, el cálido, nervioso y lloroso rostro de Juvia le frenaba y hacía ser lo más comprensivo posible hasta que pudiera observar nuevas señales de placer procedente de ella. Le costaba trabajo penetrarla debido al tenso estado en el que se encontraba, así que para relajarla la beso de nuevo, despertando otra vez la pasión y lujuria en su interior. Mientras más se sumían el uno en el otro, mientras más profundizaban su húmedo beso, mejor entraba el extasiado miembro del mago en el interior de la chica. Evitó introducirlo al completo en su interior, sacándolo al exterior para repetir la acción varias veces con lentitud. En una de sus embestidas notó como el interior de la chica se terminaba de relajar, precedido de un lastimero gemido de dolor.

-J-J-Juvia, ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿Q-qué te sucede?-

-N-n-n-no es nada… ahora Juvia ya puede disfrutar completamente con Gray-sama…- le contestó la chica mientras comenzaba a besar ávidamente su cuello.

Esta vez los gemidos salieron de la boca de Gray, complacido por el hecho de poder desatarse por completo y por las acciones de su compañera. Volvió a introducir su miembro en el interior de Juvia, pero esta vez con más fogosidad y violencia. Ambos se derretían ante aquella sensación, y dejaban a sus cuerpos moverse de tal manera que el uno se acoplaba al otro hasta dar lugar a una sola y rítmica entidad. Las horas pasaban antes ellas efímeras, como si de segundos se tratasen, y ese tiempo era precisamente testigo de las acciones de ambos. Devoraron aún más sus cuerpos, rozaron aún más sus pieles y dieron lugar a todas las posturas posibles. La noche los acechaba, al igual que el final, el éxtasis a sus acciones. Se encontraban al límite de sus fuerzas y del control. Gray agarró a Juvia fuertemente de sus caderas y la embistió con tanta fuerza como le era posible una y otra vez. La potencia de la penetración la recorrió por completo, y la periodicidad impedía que su cuerpo se recuperase, acumulando cada vez más placer en cada recoveco de su ser hasta llegar al punto máximo e inevitable, su orgasmo. La chica gimió tan fuerte como sentía aquello, y se retorció sobre sí mista ante las incontables descargas eléctricas que la recorrían, siendo esas acciones el detonante para la llegada al clímax de su compañero.

Los tiempos eran equiparables, y el Gray que imaginaba todo, el auténtico, eyaculó como si de su yo imaginario se tratase, imaginándose en el interior de la chica mientras observaba su fogoso rostro plasmado en la _dakimakura_. Brillantes y blanquecinas gotas de su propio líquido cayeron sobre su torso, a la misma vez que gemía y mordía la almohada de Juvia. Si esa experiencia le había desbordado por completo, ¿Cómo sería encontrarse con la auténtica Juvia toda para él?

Respiraba entrecortadamente. Tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, miraba el techo sin pensar nada concreto, sólo veía pasar ante sus ojos las imágenes que habían rondado por su imaginación minutos antes y eso lo hacía avergonzarse, después de todo, era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer algo así, y aún más se avergonzó cuando se acordó de que su pecho se encontraba bañado de su propio semen. Se levantó con prisas y torpeza para meterse de lleno en la ducha de nuevo. Ya por fin completamente limpio, de cuerpo y sobre todo de mente, comenzó a hacerse presa fácil de Morfeo. Sólo con su ropa interior puesta, se recostó en el lado derecho de su cama, sin ni siquiera deshacerla, a pesar de que las noches de invierno eran frías en Magnolia. Se giró sobre sí mismo y quedó mirando al lado izquierdo de su lecho, a la _dakimakura_.

-N-nadie se va a enterar… si la abrazo… en mi cama…- y acto seguido, Gray quedó completamente dormido rodeando por completo con sus brazos la tierna imagen de Juvia.

* * *

_¡Un gruvia de nuevo! :3 ... no me he podido resistir. Vale, el especial de FT salió hace sus semanitas ya, pero con el poquito tiempo que me deja la carrera no doy para más . aún así aquí está, es sólo un OneShot casi exclusivo de Gray, diferente a mis otras historias de FT, así que espero que os haya gustado y sobre todo, gomen por tardar en escribir gruvia de nuevo! _

_Aiiisss... el verano se acerca, tiempo libre... para escribir muchos gruvias jejejeje, pero para eso tenéis que dejar muchas reviews diciéndome si os ha gustado, o no... y así hacer cada vez mejores historias :3_

_Un saludo! :D (ya queda menos para las vacaciones wiiiii :P)_


End file.
